This invention relates to a device for the pneumatic feeding of a quantity of cards by means of deposit chutes lined up to the individual cards which are connected one after the other to a common pneumatic feed line.
Known devices of the prior art have the disadvantage that all cards connected to the feed line have to work on the same sort of material. However, it is also known in the art that by using a process in which the material which is to be worked is presented to the cards in the form of skeins, it is possible to vary the sort of material for the individual cards. On the other hand, devices of the present invention have considerable advantages over the process which feeds the cards with skeins.